


Nothing's Gonna Change My World

by Gorillaz_inalbert_hall



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, George and Ringo are supportive, How Do I Tag, John walks out, M/M, McLennon, Mpreg, Multi, post-Mclennon, starts with sex, there is sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillaz_inalbert_hall/pseuds/Gorillaz_inalbert_hall
Summary: The night before the show is magical for John and Paul, but the next morning doesn't treat Paul too well.Why did he faint?How will the reason why affect the band?
Relationships: George Harrison/Pattie Boyd(past), George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. the night before

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, welcome to my first story, I don't let people read my stories so I'm on my own here. I hope you like it!

Paul moaned as John pushed further into him, he laid with his head and arms in the pillows, his lower half connected to john, who hunched over him. The position was rather abnormal to Paul as only a quarter of his body didn't touch the bed, they were reaching a heated moment and Paul was starting to get louder

"Shh, we can't have George an' Ringo hearin' us." John said, knowing the other two Beatles were currently present in their suite, but Paul didn't seem to hear him

"Ah! John please!" The younger had shouted, John always seemed to somehow put him into a trace when it came to sex. Before he could shush him, there was a knock on the door

"What're ye lads doin' in there, eh?" George asked from behind the door

"Don't come in...! Unless you wanna face the tickle monster!" John exclaimed, knowing how ticklish Paul was, he reached down to the younger's stomach and began tickling him. He began giggling instantly, jerking himself back, pushing John further in. He groaned quietly, he had forgotten that he always jerked like that

"Oh shit! C'mon Rings, lets get outta 'ere before he comes fer us!" George exclaimed, hearing Paul's laughter, the two of them bounded out of the suite and over to theirs. John stopped tickling Paul as soon as the door slammed shut and continued their session, soon enough did Paul's giggles turn to moans

"Ahh! Johnn, ehhh...!" Paul shouted, he was reaching his climax, John had learned over time that Paul needed help during this time. He placed one hand on Paul's hip and grabbed the younger's hardened member with the other, he semi pulled himself out of Paul before ramming back into him, Paul grunted in pleasure. John Jacked him off as he trusted in and out of him, PAul's moans soon turned to cries. "Ah! John!"

"Not yet." John grunted, pushing farther in

"Please! Johnn! Ah!" The younger cried, his fists gripping the pillows

"Little longer..."

"JOHN PLEASE! PLEASE!" Paul shouted, he couldn't take it, John felt himself reaching his climax

"Let it go, Paulie." John whispered, and he did, giving a relieved whine. "Fuuuck..." He moaned as he came into Paul. They stayed there for a few minutes, panting, before John pulled himself out and let go of the younger, who's waist fell onto the best at instant, he moved over and fell down beside the dark-haired boy, he smiled at Paul, who smiled back, his hazy eyes full of lust

"Wanna get under the sheets?" The older asked quietly, Paul gave a small attempt to get up before saying

"I'm too tired and sore to do so." He giggled lightly, making John smile wider

I'll get ya a blanket." And he got up. When he returned with a blanket, Paul was already asleep. He laid the blanket over him and got under the sheets that Paul wasn't laying on, John kissed him on the head and fell asleep


	2. the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's not feeling too good now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII, I just got done with school today so I decided to post again bc of how well I did in class today! (We've been using Zoom) hope yall like it!!!!!!

Paul's POV  
\--

I woke up feeling drowsy, although I didn't drink last night. I smiled at a sleeping John, I knew I had to get up and to my bedroom before George and Ringo were to barge in and wake us. I slowly rose from the bed, I was still feeling sore, it had been a rough night. I quietly gathered my clothes and creeped out of the room, wincing with almost every step, he really did me hard last night. I quickly and quietly slinked into the room I was meant to sleep in last night, I threw my clothes into my luggage bag and got under the sheets. I managed to fall asleep for about twenty minutes before I awoke to my door slamming open and someone jumping onto the bed

"Getter up, Paulie, the sun is shinin'!" Ringo exclaimed and I groaned

"'M up, Ringo, 'm up." I mumbled, sitting up, I didn't feel any better than I did earlier

"Ye alrigh', Paul?" Ringo asked, plopping down on the edge of the bed, I must've showing physical signs that something was out of place, I didn't want to tell him that I felt ill, because then we wouldn't perform today

"Yah, jus' nervous, I guess. I mean, three bookings in one day!"

"I know! Outrageous ain' it!" He hopped off the bed, "Well, we gotta get goin' if we gonna catch some breakfast on our way over to the first gig."

"Alrighty, getter outta 'ere so I can change!" I said, Ringo nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I fell out of bed as soon as he was gone, I didn't feel as sore as I had been, but I still felt sorta drowsy. I just brushed it off as nothing and proceeded to pull on some clothes, as I was finishing my tie, there was a knock on the door. "Open." 

It was George, "Ya ready?" He asked, I looked at myself in the mirror once more before nodding, I followed him out to the lounge where John and Ringo were waiting. John gave me a small glance, but that was it, I expected that type of reaction as the other two bandmates were present with us

"Alrighty, we ready to make everyone's day!?" Ringo rallied, his rings clinking when he clapped his hands, we shouted with joy, and I forced myself not to go sick at that moment, as I felt slightly queasy. "Well, Let's go!" Ringo exclaimed and we made our way out of the suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, I'm sorry that it was rather short, the next chap will defiantly be longer (and in George's POV!) today was sorta stressful for me as I had to do an online Mock Trial, and I was the hardest part, a psychologist with a specialty in abused and battered woman (omg) I had all the answers for the cross (We all helped each other) but the attorney reformatted what questions were where and added a question (Which I was thankfully able to answer) Ight imma go lol, I appreciate comments!


	3. the incident pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been three days and I'm dying to post lol

George's POV  
\--

We stepped out of the car and the workers rushed us in, John had cursed us for arriving five minutes before showtime, but thankfully we were allowed to be a few minutes late to the stage. We hurried to the dressing room and did several touch-ups before John, Paul and I grabbed our guitars (well, bass for Paul), we were then announced onto the stage, the crowd roared with cheers and cries, we all grinned even if we didn't feel like it, which is what I saw in Paul's eyes as we hooked up our equipment, why? I didn't get to ask if he was alright as John walked up to one of the mics

"Good mornin'." He said, the crowd cheered in response, "How'd you do." He smiled as the crowd cheered again. Then we started playing A Hard Day's Night, John sang the first two verses before Paul stepped up to sing the bridge. To everyone else, I guess he sounded normal, but to me he sounded... worn? Tired? Was he denying that he was possibly ill? John stepped back up and they sang the chorus together, I sang along although I wasn't at the mic. I felt the need to be, but I technically didn't sing in this song, so I didn't. The song ended and the theatre erupted with cheers, John had looked over at Paul, I looked for a change in his expression when Paul looked back, but there was none. Either Paul was good at hiding his emotions or I was the only one who could read him, they started playing Drive My Car before I realized. I quickly picked up the pace and stepped up to sing alongside Paul

Asked a girl what she wanted to be  
She said, "baby, can't you see  
I want to be famous, a star on the screen  
But you could do something in between

I looked over at Paul as we sang, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and reality at the same time, his eyes were dim but he had a small smile on his face

Baby, you can drive my car  
Yes, I'm gonna be a star  
Baby, you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you"

I heard Paul's voice slowly fading out of the song, but he wasn't moving away from the mic, he was quieting down. Even with John and I, it sounded the same, but why would he drift out? I was ready to be by his side if he needed somebody, he was looking paler than usual, was Macca gonna go sick in front of the crowd? We began the second verse with Paul half in on it, but like I said, no one seemed to hear a difference with just me and John. The cute Beatle looked like he could give out at any moment, who knows if he'll run off the stage as soon as the song ends

Working for peanuts is all very fine  
But I can show you a better time

Baby, you can drive my car  
Yes, I'm gonna be a star

I felt Paul glance over at me, so I glanced back. I stared into his large, weary, kaleidoscope eyes which were seemingly pleading, he was as white as a ghost and was sweating, though that could just be because of the temperature of the theatre. He looked like he was actually going to go sick, only then did I realize that although I still was, he wasn't singing, but his lips did move to slowly form words before he began to fall forward, toward me

"Help.. me.."

"Paul.." I said, catching him, of all things, he faints. I lowered him to the ground and began taking off his bass, I had heard the music stop and Ringo was now at my side, the conscious older Beatle held Paul while I removed my guitar from my chest. He was patting the pretty-eyed boy on the cheek, calling his name

"It's no use, Ringo, let's jus' get him to the dressing room, yeah?" I decided to say and he nodded, I looked up to see John still at his mic, a worried expression on his face, why was he not with us? I dunno, I moved to Paul's left as Ringo was on his right

"Up ya go, Paulie." The drummer said as we lifted him off the ground, slinging his arms over our shoulders


	4. Offstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have both a conscious and unconscious Paul, a protective Ringo and George, and a stressed John  
> This is still in George's POV btw

"Beatle down! Clear way!" Ringo stated as we barged into the dressing room, the few people in the rather small dressing room were shocked to see an unconscious Paul being towed to a couch by two of his mates with Eppy not far behind us. I could faintly hear John talking to the crowd, I kneeled beside Paul, who was laying on the couch, one which barely conceived his height, I looked over at Brian, who had stayed at the door

"I think we should call his doctor." I told him, he nodded and walked off, most likely to find a phone booth. John ran in as soon as Eppy walked out

"Is 'e al'ight?" He asked me, the worry was still in his expression

"Not too sure, Brian went off to call his doctor, if not an ambulance." I replied, he nodded and began pacing through the dressing room, which was now empty besides us four, Brian had gestured everyone out while Ringo and I had been getting Paul comfy on the couch. I was now sitting on the floor and lightly brushing the hair on the sleeping Beatle's hair while Ringo was sitting on the armrest and kept moving his gaze from Paul and I to John, after a few minutes he seemed to get impatient with the latter

"Aye, c'mon, Lennon, ye don't see me or George worrying like ya, an' we care bout Macca as much as you. We don't know what's gonna happen yet." He said, stopping John's pacing, "Keep worrying like that an' ya could go soft for all I know, an' I mean whether he's alrigh' or not!"

"He's righ', y'know. We don' know the situation yet, but I'm sure if he's with the doctor in the next hour he'll be alrigh'." I agreed with Ringo, but it didn't stop John's worried as he began pacing again

"I hear ya, but I can't help it!" He said, he looked back up at us, "Help me, Ringo, I-I dunno what to do!"

"Well, I dunno what you expect me to do, John." Ringo replied, I got up and walked over to the mirror

"Anything!" John exclaimed. I quietly grabbed a closed metal folding chair, "Just try!"

I gestured to John with it and Ringo nodded shortly, quickly turning it to a shake of the head for John

"Please, Ringo!" John exclaimed, dropping to his knees. I raised the chair and Ringo covered Paul's ears, I whacked John in the head, hard, with the chair, knocking him flat on the ground. Ringo got up and kneeled beside John while I unfolded the chair and sat in it by the couch

"Yea, he out, but ain' dead. Hit 'im hard there, George." He said, lifting John onto another couch

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." I replied, Ringo laughed and walked over to the mirror, styling his hair the weird way he does. I heard a soft groan to my side followed by a quiet voice

"Hazza?" It said, I looked over at Paul, who's eyes were barely opened, I smiled at him. "W-Where are we?"

"The dressing room, Paulie." I answered, he nodded. Ringo came over and smiled at Paul as well

"How ya feelin', Macca?" He asked, sitting back down on the armrest

"Alrigh', tired.." He replied, scratching his head and yawning

"Go back to sleep if ya like, but we might have to take ya to the hospital to see your doctor." I told him, he nodded again and closed his eyes, he was asleep moments later.  
Not long after did Brian barge back in

"What the hell happened to John!?" He exclaimed

"Shhhh!" Me and Ringo shushed, pointing at a sleeping Paul. He whispered a quiet 'sorry' and asked again in a softer voice

"'E was worrying like mad about Macca here. George knocked him out with that chair he's sitting on."

"Yeah, hit 'im pretty hard, is there blood on this chair, Ringo?" I asked him, he replied with no

"And why would you do that, George?"

"Why, I thought I'd be able to keep him out till we're gone." Brian shook his head after I answered and directed himself back to the issue

"An ambulance is picking us up, it'll be harder to think we're in it. It'll be here soon, wake him and we'll be out front by the time it's here." He said and walked out the door, surely not expecting us to be right on his tail. I looked at Ringo for agreement on Eppy's words, when he nodded I turned back to Paul and lightly shook him awake

"Hey, an ambulance is here to pick us up." I said softly. He tiredly nodded and began to sit up, with a little help from me, he got his legs off the couch and feet on the floor

"W-What happened to John?" He asked, noticing the boy

"Oh, well, he was stressin' about ya. I told him to take a rest and not to be confused if we were gone when he wakes." Ringo replied, of course, it wasn't the truth, I knocked him out with a chair. But Paul believe him, the drummer grabbed one of Paul's arms and I held the other

"Ye ready?" He asked specifically to Paul, but I nodded along with him. "Up ya go." We pulled him off the couch, draping his arms over our shoulders

"Alrigh', take it slow." I said, and we slowly walked out of the dressing room and down the hall

We walked out to meet Eppy in front of the theatre, the fans were still inside getting their money back, while the ones who couldn't get in are at home watching the television. I could see the red and white vehicle coming down the street, and I could hear Paul lightly groaning at my side

"Ye gonna go sick, Paulie?" I whispered to him, he shook his head but muttered a 'maybe.' The ambulance stopped in front of the building and the two people in it stepped out, they opened the back and, although we insisted they didn't have to, brought out the gurney for Paul, we walked him over to the foot of it and Ringo looked over at me

"Ready?" He asked, I put one of my hands under Paul's thigh, just above his knee pit and another I repositioned on his back, I ended up accidentally brushing fingers with Ringo. What was that feeling I felt? I nodded at Ringo and he did in return, "Up ya go." He said for probably the third time that hour. We lifted him onto the gurney and made sure he was comfortable before letting the paramedics take him into the back of the ambulance, and they let us in after. Before I stepped in a stopped one of the paramedics.

"Do you have a bucket or somethin'?" I asked, "Just in case." I added, he pointed to one in the car and I thanked him, stepping in to sit by Ringo on Paul's right. As soon as we started moving, Paul tried to get up, but we laid him back down. "Woah there, Paulie, stay down." I said, Paul groaned

"I don't wanna, it's uncomfortable like this." He complained, I reached down and repositioned the bed a bit

Don't be a baby, Paul." I heard Ringo say

"Now, Ringo, that's not nice." I said

"Thank you, George." Brian said and I smiled at him. Paul had agreed to stay in bed afterwards, once we hit a bumpy road, I notice the color leaving Paul's face

"Grab that bucket." I told Ringo and he obeyed. He handed it to me and I handed it to Paul, and he gladly took it, he left it on the bed for a minute before he leaned forward and, finally, went sick. Ringo slipped over to the other side of the bed while I rubbed Paul's back

"Do you think it could be food poisoning or somethin'? he looks like he's coughing up all of last night's feast!" Ringo exclaimed

"Possibly." I replied as Paul leaned back against the bed, Ringo began to take the bucket but Paul stopped him

"No.. might need again." He swallowed softly and Ringo nodded. We sat in silence most of the remaining time, and as we slowed to a stop, probably in front of the hospital, Paul couched up what was left in his stomach, he looked a bit dizzy afterwards. The back door opened and a paramedic stepped in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it ends on a cliffhanger :( I probably won't update till Saturday or Sunday bc my mom wants to do some more exam work lol, next chapter will most likely be in third person. I have an Instagram if you didn't know! It's @yesterdays_blackbird if you want to follow, dm me that you came from this story and maybe I'll follow you back! I'm gonna go now, it's 1:30 am loll X) I appreciate comments <3


	5. hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! I'm back with a new chapter! It came out later than I wanted it to but enjoy!
> 
> note that this is in 3rd person

George, Ringo and Brian stepped out of the ambulance to allow room for the paramedics to bring out the gurney, one of the paramedics told them that Paul was going to be allowed to walk from there, so George walked over and helped Paul off the gurney, Ringo joined to help as well. They were able to get him back over to Brian and the paramedics left

"Let's get him inside before a fan sees you three." Eppy said. He always got anxiety about one of them getting hurt by a fan, they were the Beatles after all, He was anxious about John being at the theatre alone. George and Ringo nodded and followed their manager into the hospital, the first person to walk up to the four was, in fact, Paul's doctor

"Hello boys." He greeted them

"Doctor Presley." George greeted in return, Ringo nodded as a greeting

"Mr. Epstein here explained all I need to know over the phone. I can take Mr. McCartney from here, you may go have a seat in the waiting room if you'd like." Dr. Presley informed, George nodded and let go of Paul, Ringo stepped forward to allow the doctor to wrap an arm around Paul before letting go as well, "Thank you, I will be back to you as soon as I can." and he started walking away with Paul

"C'mon Ringo, let's go sit somewhere." Brian said, snapping the boy's gaze away from Paul and his doctor, who were almost out of the lobby. Ringo caught up to walk by George as they made their way to the waiting room, he took one last glance back at Paul but he was already out of sight

They had been sitting in the waiting room for ten minutes now, George and Ringo, Brian had gone off to phone George Martin about half that time ago. George had been listening to the sound of the other boy's rings clinking as they hit the plastic armrest, he'd been doing it since Brian left, George couldn't help to get slightly annoyed by it

"Aye, Ringo, what's up with you? You were fine back at the theatre, now yer worryin' like Lennon. Did'cha catch his disease?"

"Aye, I dunno, I felt less worried when I could see Macca, but now I can't. Guess I'm better when Macca's in my sight, y'know."

"Listen here Ringo, you got a good heart." George clapped a hand on Ringo's shoulder, he felt the tingling he had earlier. He wondered what it was, why he was feeling it now, and if Ringo felt it too, "You haven't even known Macca as long as I have, yet you still care. That proves that no matter how long you've known them, you can still care more than others. We're lucky to have you in our lives."

"I'm lucky to have you boys in mine." Ringo smiled and George smiled back. He wrapped his arm around George's shoulders to give him a small side-hug, which George gladly returned, giving him a pat on the chest. 

"Just got off the phone with George." They jumped when Eppy suddenly spoke, "He's taking John back home." He sat down on Ringo's left

"He's not coming here?" George asked

"Do we really want to deal with John right now?" Brian said, rubbing his forehead, George and Ringo nodded in agreement

"Ringo, George.." Brian spoke, waking the two Beatles. they had fallen asleep waiting for news on Paul, George was slouched down in his chair and Ringo had shifted sideways a bit so the back of his head was on George's shoulder. He felt an energy leave him as Ringo lifted his head, he took a small glance at the boy but he was looking at Brian and Mr. Presley, who George didn't see till just then. "C'mon, we're goin' to his office." 

"Yes, come along." They jumped up from their seats and they followed him down the hall to his office. The office was rather on the small side, but it was very organized, Brian followed Mr. Presley behind his desk while George and Ringo stayed by the door. Dr. Presley picked up a few photos he had on his desk and walked over to the boys

"Did you find what's wrong with Paul?" Ringo asked as he approached them

"After some tests, we found this." He handed the photos to them, Ringo took them and George leaned in to observe them with him. Meanwhile, Mr. Presley walked back over to Brian who was still behind his desk

"What is the situation?" He asked in a quiet voice

"Well, we ran a few tests, everything seemed normal, then I noticed something. On further investigation, it turns out Mr. McCartney is-"

"Pregnant?" George said, he hadn't heard their conversation, he merely spoke in the moment, the two Beatles looked up at Dr. Presley

"Yes.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAA We're finally getting Starrison! Word docs wasn't working so everything after that second paragraph is from scratch (or my mind)! Thank you for reading!


	6. hospital pt 2

Paul stood at the window in the hospital room he had been left in, he noted some fans on the sidewalk a few meters below. There had been several walking past, Paul wondered if they had come from the theatre, he noticed a few were sticking around, he saw them looking up at the building. He quickly moved to the wall, he peeked around it to watch the fans, hoping they hadn't spotted him

"Fans?" Someone spoke behind him, he whipped his head around to see George, he nodded

"They're searching the windows." Paul looked back down at the street, the fans were moving, but they didn't seem to be leaving

"If you don't want them seeing you, I'd suggest moving away from the window." Paul laughed at George's comment. He moved away from the window into the embrace that George offered

"How're you feeling?" Ringo asked

"Alright." Paul replied, letting go of George, he dearly wished he could continue hugging him. Ringo found a pack of cards on the bedside table, they all sat down on the bed and started to play. They played several rounds, Ringo and Paul won twice, and George won once, or twice now, he just won another game. As they prepped for a new game, Brian and Dr. Presley walked in

"Mr. McCartney, we'd like to keep you for a few more minutes to assure everything is alright, you three may go down to the lobby and sign him out." Dr. Presley said, Ringo and George nodded and hopped off the bed

"Don't worry, Paul, we have another deck of cards at my place that we can play." Ringo said, Paul nodded. They left Paul with Dr. Presley, George and Ringo stood aside, letting Brian sign the papers

"Alright, let's get you down to your friends." Dr. Presley said, setting down his clipboard, Paul hopped off the bed and followed him out the door, they walked in silence for a few moments before Paul decided to speak

"How's Elvis doing? Forgot to ask."

"Ah, growing like he should. He's been a little sick recently, guess he's lucky to have a doctor of a father." They laughed, "He's been missing you, if he gets better maybe I'll bring him by for one of your appointments."

"Aye, I'd like that." Paul replied as they walked into the lobby, "Well, tell him I said hello, will ya?" 

"Of course, go along home, now." Paul waved goodbye and followed his manager and bandmates out of the hospital. They were picked up by a taxi and taken to Ringo's place, Eppy wasn't to stay. He bid them goodbye as they stepped out of the car, they waved back and walked up the front steps. They were greeted by Ringo's girlfriend, Maureen, as they walked in

"I saw what happened at the show. Are you alright?" She asked Paul

"Yes, Maureen, no need to worry about me." He assured her, "I've already got a lot of people doing so."

"At least you're okay." She said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes, I'm back! I'm sadly probably going to update once a month because it's so hard to write. But I will be publishing a story that I will try to update weekly, it is not a Mclennon story but you can enjoy it while you wait for updates


	7. Home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I’m back I’ve been really busy this year in school and I haven’t had motivation to post on this story, I have a story I’m writing straight from scratch (as in on paper) and once it’s done I’ll probably post it, I’ll try to update again soon

George and Paul stayed at Ringo’s for the night before they both went home. All their stuff had been transferred from the hotel they had been at, Paul didn’t have anything to do so he decided to unpack 

After he had finished he just laid around, he didn’t have anything to do now. Then the doorbell rang, he had just been with George and Ringo so it couldn’t be them, unless he had left something behind on accident. No, it was John

“Oh, hey John.”

“‘Ello Macca. I came to see how ya doing.” 

“I’m doing good, thanks. I’m okay, John.”

“Well glad to hear that, mind if I step in for a bit?” John asked, Paul stepped side to let him in

They sat together and chatted for a bit before John left to let Paul be, he hadn’t told John about what they found at the hospital. He couldn’t bring himself to, he’d try to next time. He felt tired so he decided he’d go take a nap for a bit.

He slept longer than he attended to, it was around dinner time when he woke up. He got himself out of his room and made himself some food, he appreciated the quietness, no fans screaming, no staff or Eppy bothering him, and no boys messing around nor arguing. He definitely liked the quiet, he didn’t mind all the noise, but he’d rather be in the quiet, or with at least music playing lightly.

He felt he just needed time to take in everything that has happened the past few days. He’d explain things to John once he was sorted, and he hoped to be back to a normal life by then

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm out of school soon so once I'm out I will post a lot, I'm not sure how often till then, but I'll do my best! I appreciate any comments<3


End file.
